dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 223
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers * German pilot * German Infantry commander * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Major * American Infantry soldiers * American paratroopers * American pilot Locations: * Vosges Mountains, Items: * M1911 pistol Vehicles: * * German Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer tank * German Panzerkampfwagen III * German Panzerkampfwagen V Panther * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter aircraft * American Douglas C-47 Skytrain * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen car | StoryTitle2 = OSS: "Death is a Handful of Pennies" | Synopsis2 = At O.S.S. Headquarters in London, Control briefs his agent, code-named "Daniel", and R.A.F. Wing Commander Forsythe on their newest mission. Two days before, Gestapo Colonel Feldner raided a suspected Maquis hideout just south of Valois, France and took many prisoners hoping to extract the identities of the Maquis leaders. What Feldner doesn't know is that he is actually holding the leaders captive, one of which is Daniel's own wife Heloise. The O.S.S. can't risk the captive leaders breaking under Gestapo torture, so the prisoners must be rescued... or sacrificed. Daniel's mission is to locate the secret Gestapo headquarters in Valois and, with the help of Forsythe's Mosquito fighter bombers, rescue the prisoners. Control gives Daniel a stack of super radio magnetic pennies that together can send a powerful radio beam that the Mosquito planes can pinpoint. Forsythe tells Daniel that his planes will drop light bombs on the roof to create a diversion for him, but twenty minutes after they will return and drop blockbusters to flatten the target and kill everyone within. Daniel has twenty-four hours to complete his mission. With his wife's life on the line, it will be his toughest assignment. Outside Valois, Daniel is dropped by parachute near the enemy lines and is quickly spotted coming down by an enemy patrol. He is taken prisoner, which is all part of his plan to quickly get into the Gestapo headquarters. But before they take him is is searched and the pennies are found. However, thinking they are worthless, the Germans just toss them aside to the ground. A short time later, Daniel is brought to a school within Valois, which is secretly being used by the Gestapo. As the car carrying Daniel pulls up to the courtyard, he spots two of the Maquis prisoners being shot execution style. Daniel is relieved to see that Heloise wasn't among those executed. He is taken before Colonel Feldner, and the guard tells the colonel that the prisoner was captured with only a handful of pennies on his person. Feldner asks to see the pennies, but the soldier tells him that he threw them away. Furious, Feldner orders the soldier to find them, since he knows that a spy never carries anything useless. Daniel is then taken to the basement with the rest of the prisoners. There he is reunited with his wife Heloise, but now that he is behind German bars has failed his mission. Time passes, and high in the sky the Mosquito fighter-bombers begin to circle Valois. They have received no signal pinpointing Gestapo headquarters from Daniel. Commander Forsythe orders his fighters to keep circling the area. Meanwhile, in the Colonel's office, Feldner examines the pennies closely but can find no secret message or reason for the coins. In a fit of rage he pushes them off the desk. The soldier who had found them collects them from the floor, and places them back onto the desk in a single stack. The pennies send their radio signal, which is picked up by Commander Forsythe who orders his fighters to begin their first pass. The bombs hit the school, sending the Germans into a frenzied panic. Daniel takes advantage of this and disables his guard, then takes Colonel Feldner hostage. He forces the colonel to release the Maquis prisoners. Everyone retreats to the courtyard, with only seconds to spare before the bombers second and deadly pass. However, Colonel Feldner escapes down a manhole in the center of the courtyard. Daniel and the Maquis chase Feldner into the sewers just as the final pass is made and the bombs are dropped. Daniel catches up with the colonel and kills him before he can escape again, putting an end to his reign of torture in Valois. But the Maquis job is not done until every German is ran out of France, and Heloise decides to remain with her comrades to help in the fight. With his mission completed, Daniel says goodbye before heading to the rendezvous point. | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Agent "Daniel" Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Colonel Feldner * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Heloise * R.A.F. Wing Commander Forsythe * French Maquis soldiers Locations: * Valios, Items: * Parachute * Super radio magnetic pennies Vehicles: * British de Havilland DH.98 Mosquito plane * German staff car | StoryTitle3 = Winged Warrior | Synopsis3 = Moving ahead of an approaching American infantry unit, a Signal Corps detachment swiftly lays communication wire through the dense Pacific jungle. The sergeant in charge of the detachment notices a strange sound coming from inside their truck. He turns to one of his privates, a man named Lester, who uncovers a cage to show him a prized carrier pigeon that the man had been hiding. The others make fun of the man for having the bird, but Lester explains that her name is Peanut and that he thought she might come in useful. The Sergeant grabs the cage to take a look, accidentally opening it and releasing Peanut. Determined to stop the bird before she flies back to headquarters, Lester grabs a thin pole and begins to swing it around. He explains the carrier pigeons are trained to respond to the noise the pole makes. The bird swings around, returning, but is then shot down by enemy fire thinking that she was carrying a message. Lester doesn't give up, and continues to swing the pole around. To the others surprise, Peanut is still alive and well, only stunned by the gunfire, and returns to her cage. The Sergeant and his men attack the hidden Japanese enemy around them but are quickly pinned down by the snipers. Unable to reach the radio to ask for reinforcements, Lester writes down their position and attaches it to the leg of Peanut. he then releases the pigeon. For what seems like ages the American continue their fight for survival against the Japanese snipers. Then, from out of the sky, an American fighter plan appears and rains death down onto the Japanese sniper nest. The Signalmen are safe, cheering Peanut for saving their lives. Upon their return to headquarters, their colonel informs them that they did get Peanut's message, but unfortunately the pigeon had been shot up trying to reach them and was unable to survive. The men grieve their lost pigeon soldier, until Lester discovers that Peanut had been hatching baby chicks. The Sergeant tells Lester to start training them, because he never wants to go out without a pigeon again! | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler3_1 = Vic Catan | Inker3_1 = Vic Catan | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Private Lester * Unnamed Infantry sergeant Antagonists: * Japanese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry colonel * American Signal Corps soldiers Locations: * Unnamed Island, Pacific Ocean Items: * Peanut, the carrier pigeon Vehicles: * American GMC CCKW truck | StoryTitle4 = Haunted Tank: "Stand-Off on the Sahara!" | Synopsis4 = Word has reached the crew of the Haunted Tank that General Erwin Rommel has been reported directing his Panzers from multiple positions - his staff car, a mobile HQ, a plane, and even one of his own Panzers, all at the same time. General J.E.B. Stuart, the ghost of Lt. Stuart's ancestor, appears are warns Jeb not to be fooled by the reports. Rommel is only flesh and blood, just like the lieutenant. As the Haunted Tank continues its patrol through the desert, the heat begins to take its toll on the crew inside. With only a few drops of water left in their canteens, their goal is to reach the El Hammet Oasis. Relief comes in the form of action, as a Panzer appears on a collision course with them. Wasting no time, Rick immediately fires at the enemy tank, derailing it. Far into the night, the Haunted Tank's radio intercepts a constant stream of messages from all over the desert, transmitted by an unseen foe in German. In the dark, Jeb hears something approaching from the rear of them and, after ordering Rick to turn the turret around, send up a flare. In the light of the flare they can see another Panzer sneaking up on them. Rick fires quickly before the enemy can get a shot, destroying the Panzer. All through the night, the Haunted Tank rolls across the desert littered with the casualties of the enemy's fury. As the sun come up over the desert, they are nearly ambushed by a hidden German .88 cannon and its crew. The cannon is quickly taken out, the enemy soldiers killed. Upon reaching the area of the El Hammet Oasis, Jeb orders the Haunted Tank to stop in a secure location a distance away from the oasis. He tells the others to take it easy, then grabs the water cans and canteens and walks the rest of the way. At the oasis, Jeb is filling the cans with water when he hears a German patrol sneaking up behind him. He unholsters his pistol, then spins around and shoot them. About a half hour later, Jeb returns with the water only to find that the Haunted Tank and her crew are gone! He guesses that they could have been captured, given the amount of German activity in the area, and begins to follow the tank tracks in the sand. Unfortunately ha has to abandon the water cans and canteens in the process as the extra weight begins to slow him down. It is not long before he finds his tank, under guard by two German soldiers. The others of his crew are within a German half-track, prisoners. Jeb sneaks up from behind one soldier and pistol whips him across the head. The second guard gets his neck snapped. Inside the half-track, the German commander tries to negotiate the whereabouts of the American headquarters with the Haunted Tank crew for glasses of water. They refuse, giving only their names, ranks, and serial numbers. Then, Jeb bursts into the truck with pistol at ready. But it is a stalemate. While Jeb has the Commander's life at his hand, the Commander's guard has his rifles aimed directly at Jeb's back. The two leaders make a deal, the Haunted Tank crew's freedom for the Commander's life. Jeb agrees, and the four quickly get back into their tank and speed off before anything else can happen. Back at HQ, Jeb rushes into Skipper's tent to tell him what happened, but Skipper hushes him so he can listen in on some extraordinary messages coming over the radio. It seems that General Rommel had almost been captured in his own truck, by a single soldier! Had that soldier been successful, it could have changed the whole course of the desert war in the American's favor. Skipper then asks Jeb what he wanted, but the lieutenant decides it would be best to keep their adventure to himself. | Writer4_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler4_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker4_1 = Sam Glanzman | Colourist4_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer4_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * German Artillery soldiers * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Captain J.J. Jamison "Skipper" * American radio operator Locations: * El Hammet, Items: * Flare gun * German light howitzer cannon Vehicles: * * German Panzerkampfwagen II tank * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank * German Maultier half-track truck | StoryTitle5 = The Other Side of War | Synopsis5 = It's Private Johnny Bryan's first patrol with Delta Company. Their mission is to lay claymore mines on the Ho Chi Minh trail used by the Viet Congs. They are dropped off and deployed in an open field, and just as the chopper begins to lift off it destroyed by enemy fire. Johnny is stunned by the explosion, but the Sarge tells not to worry and keep moving. The company head for the cover of the jungle which closes in around them. The men are unable to see a thing in the thick jungle, and the enemy surprises them from under camouflage. Many in the company are killed in the first barrage of bullets. The Sarge orders his men to "frag 'em", throwing fragmentation grenades into the brush towards the direction of enemy fire. Then, and explosion hits right in the middle of the company, killing many more of the men and knocking Johnny to the ground. When Johnny comes to, he finds himself at the end of the barrel belonging to a young female Viet Cong soldier. She tells him that everyone in his company is dead, and that he is now her prisoner. She orders him to walk, keeping her rifle to bear on him at all times. After a long walk through the hot jungle, they stop for a rest and the woman offers Johnny her canteen to drink. Suddenly, they spot a B-52 bomber appear above them, flying over and dropping its bombs on their location. Johnny screams to hit the dirt, throwing his body on top of the young woman to shield her from the explosion and debris. The cling to each other, sharing the same agonizing breath, and the ground around them explodes in hellish flame. Finally, the B-52 finishes it's daily drop and the jungle becomes silent once again. Johnny and the Viet Cong woman get up, and Johnny then notices that he is wounded in the arm. The woman is surprised that Johnny risked his life and even spilled his own blood to protect her. She smiles at him, realizing that he is no "devil" and lets him go free. But just as the woman begins to walk away, the Sarge and his men appear from nowhere out of the jungle. The Sarge spots her and immediately fires, killing the woman before Johnny can stop him. Johnny is furious, attacking the Sarge like a wild man. The others pulls Johnny off of Sarge, believing that the ambush has made him flip and that he can't tell the difference between friend or foe. But Johnny can tell. Cradling the woman's dead body in his arms, he sees her not as an enemy, but as a human being. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = Jose Matucenio | Inker5_1 = Jose Matucenio | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Private Johnny Bryans Supporting Characters: * American Marine sergeant Antagonists: * Viet Cong soldier Other Characters: * American Marines * American Huey crew Locations: * Ho Chi Minh, Items: * Claymore mines * M26 grenade * Canteen Vehicles: * American Bell UH-1 "Huey" transport helicopter * American Boeing B-52 Stratofortress bomber | StoryTitle6 = Haunted Tank: "Traitor Tank" | Synopsis6 = The Haunted Tank slowly rolls through the dense fog towards a group of G.I.s known as "Dog" Company, who have been pinned down and trapped by the Germans. Unknown to the G.I.s, the Haunted Tank is a decoy, loaded with explosives, followed by three German Panzers. The German commander warns Jeb that their tank is booby-trapped, and if he so much as cries out to warn anyone they will be blown to bits by remote control. Jeb is powerless, caught between saving himself and his crew, and the G.I.s ahead of them. The ghost of General J.E.B. Stuart appears before him out of the fog, but offers him little help. His ancestor tells him that it's a command decision, and he's in command. Jeb thinks back to how they managed to get into this mess. It all started with a letter the Rick received - a "Dear John" letter informing him that his girlfriend back home has found someone else closer and wants to break up. Rick had went into town, but in his grief picked a fight with a couple of MPs. Rick is arrested for disorderly conduct. The Haunted Tank has been given new orders for their patrol, and Jeb arrives just as the MPs are escorting Rick to their jeep. Jeb explains that he needs Rick for their patrol, and without thinking of the consequences punches the first MP in the jaw. Rick follows, taking out the second MP holding him. Jeb and Rick run off before anything else can happen. Back on board the tank, Rick apologizes for getting Jeb into trouble, but Jeb tells him not to worry about it. They'll deal with the court-martial later. Some time later, the tank is attacked by a German fighter plane. Slim gives the tank full gas and heads for cover, while Rick and Gus try to nail the plane with their firepower. The plane turns to make another pass at them. Rick takes careful aim, pretending that the pilot of the plane is the man who stole his girl. He shoots the plane dead center, sending it spiraling down into the trees. They get out of the area as quick as possible in case the pilot was able to radio for help. But then, shells explode around them, releasing gas that knocks out Jeb and his crew. Jeb and the others come to later to find themselves under siege by three Panzer tanks. Their commander informs them that the Haunted Tank is booby-trapped, and that they have been completely disarmed. Jeb follows the German commander's orders, buying time until their chance to strike back. Slim steers the Haunted Tank down the road, followed closely by the three Panzers, towards the position of "Dog" Company. Jeb desperately tries to think of a way out, and the General's ghost appears again to tell him that he's in command and it's his decision. Jeb then makes a split-second decision. Slim slams the tank into full reverse, sending it heading back at full speed towards the lead Panzer. The German commander can't fire onto the tank because of the explosives inside, and the Haunted Tank slams into the front of the lead Panzer. Upon contact, Jeb leaps onto the German's tank and attacks the Commander. He grabs the man's pistol and fires into the tank, killing the Panzer's crew. Slim, Rick and Gus quickly climb aboard the Panzer and take control before the other two Panzer's can react. Rick fires the cannon, taking out one of the Panzers. Unable to get their turret around in time, the final Panzer has moves up in position to destroy them. Then, the final Panzer explodes in a burst of flame and debris! Jeb is stunned when, as the smoke clears, he can see an American jeep from behind armed with a bazooka to save the day. The jeep pulls up next to him, and the two MPs that Jeb and Rick had fought with earlier get out and approach them. Jeb surrenders, but the MPs just laugh and tell them to forget it. After seeing how they fight, they can do more damage up front to the Germans than under arrest in the stockade. Besides, one of the MPs had recently gotten a "Dear John" letter himself, and knows how it can make a man crazy! | Writer6_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler6_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker6_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist6_1 = Bob Le Rose | Letterer6_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * German Panzer commander * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * American Military police officer "Charles" * American Infantry soldiers * American Military Police Locations: * Items: * M1 bazooka Vehicles: * * German Sturmpanzer IV tanks * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter aircraft * American Willys MB Jeep | Notes = * Page 45 contains a one page "Famous Fighting Outfits" profile on the 82nd Airborne Division, the "All-American 82nd", from their early days stationed out of Ft. Bragg, North Carolina through their relief by Canadian troops at the end of World War II. Written by Murray Boltinoff. | Trivia = *In this issues "Let's Make Tracks" letter page, there is a short true story of a soldier who couldn't hit any target who, when told to "go shoot himself", came back unharmed because "he missed again". | Recommended = | Links = }}